Vampire of Darkness
by kuroba.kaito1412
Summary: A fanfiction based on supernatural creatures gathered. Kuroko Tetsuya was born with a mixture of a vampire blood and a human blood. He met the leader of the clan, Akashi along with his assistants Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Kise. They've been cold towards Kuroko. But in the end, they would play basketball together after gatherings.
1. Prologue

【Prologue】

In this day and age, the line between day and night was blurred, and supernatural beings have worked their way into society. In a way, it was natural outcome. The humans prided themselves on the culture they had built up, and claimed that they were the ultimate rulers of the world. But they would be forced to see the errors of their ways. No one noticed when the supernatural beings started showing up. They couldn't have noticed. No one knew when they had started to mix in.

The supernaturals...  
They were actually rulers of the world. The supernaturals laugh at and look down upon the foolish humans, and prey on them. By the time the humans realized what was going on, it was already too late. The town at night was lit up as brightly as day, but that didn't mean that the night had become safe. Humans feared them. They feed off of the humans life-force. When they lose their life-force, humans become withered corpses, like deflated balloon. It was a true fear. They feared the supernaturals, and began to call them by the bames of monsters from the past.

Vampires...  
That was what they called them. Those who took life, and those whose lives were taken. Nothing could be created from their relationship of predator and prey. Nothing was supposed to exist beyond that relationship, but it is when that "something" exist that tragedies happen.

His was a pitiful existance...  
He didn't fit into either group. The bastard child born of a Vampire father and a human mother. It was fate that he was born into this role. He had not been born this way because he wanted to. If it were possible, he wanted the warmth of a normal human. He had been lonely during his younger years due to being a half-vampire. Others had bullied him for it.

. . . All he wanted was love. Though he had not known the warmth of another person, the boy had that desire because of the shining star that had appeared in his life. He was desperately reaching out, trying to touch the star. While getting caught up in various plots and conspiracies, he had touched the warmth in the hearts of other people. The leader of the Vampire Clan, Akashi Seijuurou.

The young man from the Werewolf Clan who has been his friend since childhood, Kagami Taiga. "Trust me. I will never break our promise. I'll protect you..."

What awaits him in the midst of a conspiracy by huge forces. And who may know the truth, God or Supernaturals? In the end, he would probably play basketball with his member clan. Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. They were all members of a basketball team. Kise-kun used to doubt Tetsuya's skills. But ever since Akashi-kun became Tetsuya's personal coach, his abilities have vastly improved. Will they be able to continue playing basketball together again?


	2. Chapter 1

【Ch 1 - Vampire of Darkness】

He was all alone. Even among the supernaturals he different. Within the ruins of an abandoned building, a child born of a Vampire and human... Spoke to his black and white dog beast-servant "I can't say that... I'm lonely, right?" I asked Nigou. "Because I have you. Right, Nigou?" I desperately asked Nigou about his opinion and he replied "Woof, Woof". The thin glass of the window, despite having some holes in it... Courageously protected the room from the outside air. Despite the warmer weather with the changing of seasons, the nights were still chilly. Kuroko shivered as he curled up his body and held Nigou tightly. The only thing protecting him from the cold was a worn-out blanket. "I'm sorry, I know that I'm not supposed to summon you in this kind of weather." I appologized to Nigou, "Woof..." The black and white dog responded as if he could understand his words. As if to comfort his weak master, he flattened his ears and pressed his nose against him. Tetsuya smiled softly at his adorable dog. "_I wonder when the last time I smiled like this was..._" He murmured.

When his parents were still alive, he was able to smile much more. He played basketball with his clan mates named Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. Akashi-kun was the one who found Tetsuya's hidden talent. And they would have played basketball together again. Yes, they would, but then came the difficult times. The times where his parents struggled, but there was no denying that there were also happiness in their marriage. His father loved his mother. Despite being a Vampire and the fact that she should have been his prey, he loved her. And, she loved him back. As a result, Kuroko was born. He was born because he was wanted by his parents. He was able to be proud of that fact until... Tetsuya bit his lip as he recall his memories. "_Oh yeah... It was until that time..._" He murmured to himself.


End file.
